The Master Weapon Maker 1
by thewerebear
Summary: TenTen is confronted by a weapon thief, who steals her summoning scrolls.


The Master Weapon Maker

Chapter one: the break in.

It was a cold summer night in the Hidden Leaf Village. TenTen was just about to go to bed after a long day. The Sauske retrieval squad had just left for their mission to bring Sauske back, and she could not help but think that the rest of her team was in grave danger. "Its fine" she said to herself "I'm sure they'll be just fine, I just need to get some sleep before this mission drives me crazy". After dismissing all of her worries she finally calmed herself down and tried to go to sleep.

After lying awake in bed for a few hours, she finally went to sleep and slowly began to dream. She saw images of a dark forest with a soft layer of mist cloaking two shadowy figures. One of the figures was on the ground struggling to get up. It reached out for her, and she heard it call her name. The mist began to clear and slowly fade away into the distance. The two figures were finally visible. The one on the ground was Neji, and the other was a sound village ninja that TenTen had never seen before. Neji appeared to be badly injured, but in spite of his injuries he was still trying to fight. The sound ninja picked up a bow and pulled it back. He carefully aimed it at Neji and let go. The arrow tore into Neji's chest and pinned him to a tree. "Neji", screamed TenTen as she woke up. "Oh, it was just a dream" she said to herself. Her heart was pounding just thinking about the images she just saw. Just as she started to close her eyes, she heard a noise that sounded like a door closing.

TenTen quickly got up to investigate the noise. She left her bedroom and saw a mysterious figure stealing her tool summoning scrolls. The thief turned around and saw TenTen. He immediately realized that he had been spotted, and ran away taking the scrolls with him. "He's not getting away that easy" said TenTen. She grabbed as many weapons as she could carry and took off after the thief.

TenTen tracked the thief and arrived at the forest of death. (Why would he go there?) She thought to herself (the forest of death is a closed training site, there's no way he can get away).Quickly she started to work her way through the forest, when she noticed the moonlight gleaming off of a tripwire trap. "Alright, time to set a trap." TenTen moved a safe distance away and cut the wire with a kunai knife. The trap was detonated and the explosion ripped apart the surrounding trees. "That should do it" she said "now, I just need to sneak up on him and get my scrolls back". She reached a clearing and saw the thief standing there holding her scrolls. He was tall with long grey hair and a scar on the right side of his face going through his eye. He was wearing a black robe with blue lightning bolts on the sides, and various summoning scrolls.

"I've been waiting for you", he said, "you see, these scrolls are useless if I don't know what's in them, so I'm going to need you to show me"

"Why should I" said TenTen.

"Because, until you do, I'm not letting you leave." he threw TenTen's scrolls on the ground and pulled out two of his own. He unraveled the scrolls and shouted "infinite chains". Thousands of chains flew from the scrolls and incased the forest. "Now you have no choice but to use your tools". He kicked the scrolls over to her and prepared for battle.

"So it's a fight you want", she picked up her scrolls and tightened her headband. She jumped up in the air, grabbed the ends of her scrolls and unraveled them. "Well your getting one, double dragon scrolls!" the scrolls began to glow bright white as a shower of weapons rained down on the thief.

The thief reached into his robe and pulled out a katana, and with one swift move repelled the barrage. "You'll need to do better than that" he said "let's see how you handle this". He pulled out a small scroll and used it to summon a weapon that TenTen had never seen before. "This is my ultimate weapon, the buzz saw shuriken". The weapon looked like a shuriken that had been suspended between two poles connected by one handle. The thief channeled his chakra, and the blade began to spin rapidly.

TenTen summoned a wrecking ball attached to a chain and flailed it at the thief. He quickly dodged the ball and cut the chain with the shuriken. Then he lunged at TenTen with the weapon, but she used a substitution jutsu and replaced herself with a log. The thief cut the log in two, and continued pursuing her.

"Come out where ever you are", the thief said as he cut a tree in half and toppled it. "I'll cut down this whole forest if I have to".

TenTen leaps out from behind a tree and tries to stop the shuriken with a short sword, but the shuriken slices through the sword with ease. The thief kicks TenTen into a tree and knocks her unconscious. He takes her scrolls and starts to run away, but is stopped by a swarm of beetles.

"Stop right there" said a mysterious voice. "Those are TenTen's, I suggest you drop them, my beetles are dying to feast on your chakra"

"Who are you" said the thief.

"My name is Shino Aburame, your worst nightmare".

"Well Shino, I'd love to stay but I'm afraid you've been talking to a clone". The thief's clone disappeared along with the chains that surrounded the forest.

Shino held up his finger and stared at a beetle that had landed there. "I know, I want to follow him too, but we must tend to TenTen's wounds first". He ran over to TenTen, and picked her up. He then rushed her to the leaf village hospital to treat her wounds.


End file.
